El plan
by TinyRedFox
Summary: One-Shot : Takano-san sonrió, por fin había terminado el ciclo maldito, por fin podría poner a prueba su plan y por supuesto su castaño estaba incluido.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Esta es la primera vez que publico algo... espero lo disfruten !

Los personajes y su historia original pertenecen a Nakamura-sensei.

* * *

-Un día sábado, en el cual se podía escuchar suavemente la copiosa lluvia dentro del edificio de Marukawa Shoten, el departamento Emerald se encontraba en su último día el ciclo de edición, se podía observar a unos cansados y ojerosos trabajadores, quienes por la falta de sueño no estaban para nada de buen ánimo y lo único que deseaban era llegar a sus casa y disfrutar de un merecido y descansado fin de semana.

-¡¿Ya tienes eso listo Onodera?!- preguntó el jefe al chico castaño de ojos verdes.

-S-si, en un minuto Takano-san - respondió el subordinado nerviosamente mientras revisaba los documentos por última vez, por nada de mundo quería que luego encontraran un error y soportar después las quejas y seguramente más trabajo extra que le daría su jefe si se equivocaba.- Ya está- le entregó los papeles.

El pelinegro los revisó ligeramente y se dirigió a entregarlos rápidamente, no había tiempo que perder mientras antes terminara, antes se irían todos a casa y podría celebrar con Onodera el fin del ciclo, sonrió, por fin podría poner a prueba su plan.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina.

-Hey hey, deberíamos ir todos a celebrar, ¿qué tal si vamos a tomar a algún lugar?- preguntó un chico de corta estatura y ojos azules.

-Yo no iré Kisa, debo terminar una reunión con Yoshikawa-sensei- habló el más alto, y acto seguido se despidió rápidamente y se fue.

-Ahh, Hattori nuevamente se fue antes de celebrar, ¿Qué dices Mino?- ahora se dirigió al único del grupo que estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa cansada pero una sonrisa al fin.

\- Lo siento, hoy tengo un compromiso, quizás otro día… adiós.- y sonriendo se fue rápidamente.

-Hasta Mino se fue, Ricchan no puedes abandonarme tú también- lloriqueó dirigiéndose ahora al castaño de ojos verdes.

-K-kisa-san, no creo que pueda… yo…- se empezó a disculpar.

-Ehh, vamos Ricchan, sólo unas copas…- se tiró encima del menor abrazándolo.

En ese momento un libro lo golpeó en la cabeza desde atrás.

-Si tienes tiempo para ir de copas deberías estar preparándote para el próximo mes- habló una voz, no podía ser hoy tenía un plan y no quería personas ajenas a él.

-Tch, Takano-san, no seas tan estricto, vamos tú también- le sonrió.- ya está decidido vamos, vamos- tomó sus cosas arrastró a Ritsu y Takano hasta el ascensor.

En eso su teléfono sonó, lo revisó y se puso rojo e inmediatamente volvió a guardarlo.

-Lo siento hoy no va a poder ser, surgió algo urgente- _"_ _Salí temprano hoy de trabajo te espero en tu casa, Te amo Kisa-san_ _"-_ _Yukina_ _._ , si eso era un muy urgente, y aunque se sintiese morir de cansancio no iba a desperdiciar un segundo de su brillante príncipe- para otra vez será- finalizó y en cuanto se detuvo el ascensor salió corriendo dejando a un sonrojado Ritsu y un imperceptiblemente feliz Takano.

-B-bueno entonces yo me iré a casa- habló Ritsu.

-Si quieres celebrar puedo acompañarte a beber-

-Aprecio su oferta Takano-san pero tengo otras cosas que hacer- era mentira pero no quería pasar tiempo a solas con su "vecino/jefe".

-Está bien- dijo Takano-san.

"¿Acaba de decir que está bien?, ¿se sentirá bien? Normalmente es más insistente, ¿Por qué hoy no insiste más? ahh, hablo como si quisiera que insistiera, no puede ser, no, no es así, sólo estoy preocupado, sí, si a Takano-san le pasara algo sería muy problemático, ya que soy su vecino y su subordinado, eso es"- pensó el menor sin mucha convicción.-

-¿Acabas de pensar que querías que insistiera?- preguntó el más alto.

-¿Q-qué? ¡Claro que no!- tartamudeó sonrojándose, ¿cómo era posible que supiese lo que estaba pensando?

-Lo que tú digas-"será posible que acerté"- pensó.

"Qué raro está Takano-san, como si aceptara todo lo que digo, esto me da mala espina, estoy seguro que trama algo, no, deben ser solo suposiciones mías…"

Luego de un silencioso viaje en metro, llegaron a su complejo de apartamentos, subieron en el ascensor y ambos se dispusieron a sacar las llaves de sus casas.

-H-hasta luego Takano- san- no podía quedarse tranquilo luego de esos pensamientos.

-Espera Onodera, aún tienes que cumplir tu promesa-

-¿Ehh?

-Prometiste que comerías conmigo una vez al día, y seguramente no has desayunado ni almorzado, entra, te prepararé de cenar.- arrastró a sus subordinado al interior de su casa.

-Espera Takano-san, n-no es necesario-

-Claro que es necesario, como esperas ser un editor competente si no puedes cuidar de tu salud-

-¡Sí puedo!- gritó enojado.

-A ver y ¿qué desayunaste?-

-Esto… algo muy nutritivo y lleno de energía en forma líquida para facilitar su digestión-

-Eso simplemente una bebida energética- gruñó el mayor- ¿Qué almorzaste entonces?-

-Esto…- dudó.

-Ves, entonces te quedas a cenar- y comenzó a cocinar a pesar de las protestas del menor, la primera parte de su plan había funcionado.

Onodera se rindió y se sentó en el sofá, en poco tiempo empezó a quedarse dormido.

-Hey, no te duermas-

-Sólo un momento…-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Sólo no lo hagas, ve televisión si quieres, haz algo pero no duermas.

-Está bien- de todos modos era mala idea dormirse ahí, después quizás que podría pasar…

Encendió la Tv en la cual estaban pasando una antigua película romántica de un libro que le había gustado mucho, la chica es orgullosa a pesar de ser de baja cuna y el chico hijo de un señor feudal asombrado por su inteligencia y carácter poco a poco se enamora de ella y con grandes esfuerzos la conquista, pero al final no pueden estar juntos debido a una guerra que se libra entre su país y uno vecino, sin embargo siguen adelante siempre pensando en el otro y en que algún día volverán a estar juntos, una obra maestra.

Pasaban las escenas finales de la historia y Ritsu se debatía entre liberar sus sentimientos o reprimir sus lágrimas orgullosamente, mientras Takano- san terminaba de cocinar.

"Todo va según lo planeado"-pensó el más alto mientras daba los toques finales a su cena.

Llevó los platos a la mesa de centro del living junto con unos vasos y luego sacó unas cervezas del frigorífico.

-¿Necesitas un pañuelo?- preguntó al notar que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y se sentó a la mesa.

-!¿Qué?! ¡No!, por supuesto que no- respondió rápidamente con una mirada entre indignación y enojo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Tu cara me dice lo contrario.-

-Sólo me entró una mota de polvo.-

-Es obvio que estás mintiendo Ritsu.-

-E-es verdad…- se restregó los ojos.

-A ver- se acercó rápidamente posando una mano en su mejilla y sopló suavemente en su ojo- ¿Mejor?-preguntó aun sin apartarse mirándolo a los ojos.

Badump Badump, Ritsu se había quedado sin palabras y su corazón latía muy fuerte, sintió sus mejillas muy calientes, no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. "Mentir no es bueno"- pensó.

Takano movió su mano hacia la nuca de Ritsu y lo acercó suavemente a sí, juntó sus labios con su aun sorprendido subordinado y comenzó a besarlo.

-¡Ta-takano-san, para!- lo alejó con la cara roja hasta las orejas.-¡ ¿Q-qué haces?!

-Besarte obviamente… tú me lo estabas pidiendo- se acercó para continuar.

-¡Y-yo no te pedí nada!- Ritsu se alejó.

-Claro que sí, tus ojos me dijeron que te besara-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Claro que sí- volvió a acercarse.

-No…- Ritsu retrocedió y pasó a empujar el vaso con cerveza de la mesa el cual cayó rompiéndose-¡Waaa!

-¿Estás bien?- se preocupó el mayor.

-Yo sí, pero el vaso… lo siento…-trató de recoger los trozos de vidrio, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-No seas idiota- se levantó a buscar una escoba, pala y trapo para limpiar aquel desastre.

* * *

Cuando todo estuvo limpio y los vidrios en la basura (la basura para vidrios hay que promover el cuidado del medioambiente), ambos se sentaron a comer.

-Itadakimasu- murmuró Ritsu.

-¿Está rico?-

-Si- sonrió.

"Bien está funcionando el plan"-pensó Masamune devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bien, me alegro que te guste.-

"Creo que hablé demasiado rápido" pensó un nervioso Ritsu.

-Te parece si vemos algo para pasar el rato- se levantó y encendió la TV.

-C-claro-

"Esta servirá"

Volvió a sentarse mientras la pantalla se volvía oscura y una música espeluznante comenzaba a sonar. La palabra "Zombies" apareció en medio del televisor en leras rojas.

-¿E-es una película de terror?- preguntó el menor aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, la conseguí hace poco-.

-¿N-no quieres ver otra cosa?- miró nerviosamente la pantalla que mostraba un zombie caminando por un pasillo oscuro.

-Puedo cambiarla si tienes miedo- tentó.

-¡No tengo miedo!-

-Si tú lo dices- comenzó a comer.

* * *

Unos 30 minutos más tarde.

-¡No!, no vayas por ahí- habló Onodera, a la protagonista que obviamente no e hizo caso.- ¡No!- se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Ahora si tienes miedo?

-¿Q-quién tiene miedo?... e-es obvio que no es real…-

-Tienes razón- se levantó a dejar los platos al fregadero, y apagó las luces.

-¿P-por qué apagaste la luz?- le preguntó mientras o veía volver a sentarse.

-Para darle más realismo-

-P-pero…-

-Tu dijiste que no tenías miedo cierto-

-N-no tengo-

-Estás temblando Ritsu- observó.

-E-es porque hace frío- mintió.

-Ven-

Takano guió a Ritsu al sofá, lo hizo sentarse y sacó una manta que había preparado previamente y se sentó junto a él abrazándolo protectoramente.

-¿Esta bien?, o ¿quieres otra manta? – se comenzó a levantar para ir a buscarla.

-¡No!, a-así está bien- lo sostuvo el menor de la manga.

-¿Seguro?, puedo ir si quieres…-

-No te vayas- "Mañana me arrepentiré de esto, pero…"

-Bien- "Esto es mejor que lo que pensaba", sonrió imperceptiblemente mientras se acomodaba junto a su amado Ritsu rodeándolo con sus brazos. "Gracias Kirishima"

Onodera se sentía cómodo bien abrigado y protegido, comenzó a quedarse dormido, quien podría decir que una película de terror podría terminar de manera agradable, ¿agradable?, bueno no valía la pena pensar en eso en este momento cuando llegara la mañana negaría recordarlo e incluso haberse comportado tan infantilmente, pero ahora se dejaría querer por la única persona que había amado. Sintió que un suave beso era depositado en su frente.

-Buenas noches Ritsu-

Y entre su somnolencia y la sorpresa de quien lo abrazaba se oyó un…

-Buenas noches Takano-san.-


	2. El lado lindo de Yokozawa

N/A: He aquí un pequeño extra de acerca de dónde sacó la idea Takano-san y porque le da las gracias a Kirishima-san.

Como dije antes los personajes e historia original son de Nakamura-sensei.

* * *

El editor de "The Kan" se encontraba revisando documentos en su escritorio desde hace algunas horas. Su secretaria volvía desde la fotocopiadora y al verlo tan ocupado decidió no molestarlo hablándole y sólo dejó los documentos en una esquina del mueble. Ni bien se disponía a salir nuevamente para sacar copia a otros documentos oyó un que un largo suspiro proveniente de su jefe.

-¿Sucede algo Kirishima-san?-se preocupó-¿Hay algún error en los documentos?

-No… no es eso… no te preocupes-

-¿Está bien?-

-Sí, solo… ¿tú tienes pareja?-

-S-sí ¿por qué lo pregunta?-

-¿Cómo haces para que tu pareja muestre su lado lindo o que haces tú para mostrar tu lado lindo?-

-¿Lado lindo?- lo miró confundida.

-Sí, exacto- se entusiasmó el castaño.

-Mmm… bueno, a mi novio le gusta cuando dependo de él, dice que eso es lindo…- contestó un poco avergonzada.

-¿Y qué hacen?- preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, a veces le gusta caminar por el lado de la calle cuando vamos por la acera, le gusta tomarme de la mano cuando vamos por sitios peligrosos, acariciarme el cabello cuando estoy asustada… y a veces le gusta rentar películas de terror.

-¿Películas de terror?-

-Si ya sabe, a los chicos les gusta hacerse los valientes y confortar a las chicas asustadas cuando ven películas de miedo-

-Así que películas de terror…- sonrío.-Muchas gracias, creo que has sido de gran ayuda.

* * *

Kirishima revisaba por última vez el proyecto que tenía en mente, mientras contaba los minutos para irse a casa, tenía todo preparado, el día anterior había visitado una tienda cercana, y entre los montones de películas de terror que había en el mostrador sacó una al azar y sin mirar ni siquiera el título la compró. Pensaba adquirir la comida ese mismo día y sacaría un vino que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo.

Guardó sus cosas en cuanto el reloj marcó la hora de irse y se dirigió al ascensor para bajar al piso donde su osito trabajaba, Hiyo había ido a casa de una compañera así que su pareja no pondría resistencia a ver películas de terror se asustaría, y luego de eso se abrazaría a él quien lo abrazaría protectoramente y… de sólo pensarlo se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Subió al ascensor mientras pensaba mil y un maneras de aprovecharse de un osito asustado que apenas se dio cuenta cuando se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, bajó aun sonriendo y vio a Henmi el subordinado de su pareja, pero no vio a Yokozawa.

-Henmi- lo detuvo-¿Puedes decirle a Yokozawa que lo estoy buscando?

-Yokozawa-san está en una junta, pero seguramente terminará de un momento a otro… ahí está- indicó con la mirada a un alegre Yokozawa que hablaba amistosamente con el editor en jefe de Emerald - con Takano-san.

-Ya veo, gracias Henmi- trató de ocultar sus celos pero su voz salió más fría de lo normal.

-De nada Kirishima-san, con su permiso- se retiró rápidamente.

Podía escuchar la risa de Takano, y ver sonreir ligeramente a Yokozawa, sentía celos, muchos celos que incluso pensaba que si su piel cambiar de color ahora mismo estaría verde, de envidia, porque ese dichoso Takano conocía a Su osito desde la universidad, seguro que habría visto muchas veces el "lado lindo" del Oso de Marukawa, probado de su deliciosa comida, y ¿si hubiesen visto una película juntos?, seguramente lo habría visto asustado y lo habría confortado… pero no, ahora Yokozawa era suyo y SÓLO suyo, estaba decidido no vería a Takano como un enemigo, era un aliado y una gran fuente de información… pero hoy no , sonrió, hoy su osito era sólo de él.

Se acercó al lugar donde estaban conversando y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su pareja.

-Yokozawa – habló, y pudo sentir como temblaba levemente.

-Kirishima, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con su acostumbrado tono gruñón.

-Vine a buscarte… ya sabes.-

-Saber ¿qué?-

-Bien yo me voy, nos vemos Takafumi, Kirishima-san - se despidió Takano.

-Masamune- habló el jefe de ventas, pero su amigo ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-Bien, en donde habíamos quedado, ah sí vámonos Yokozawa, tengo que comprar algo en el combini hoy- tomó de brazo a su osito y lo llevó hasta su oficina donde el pelinegro guardó sus cosas y al ver que ya no había nadie le robó un rápido beso.

-¿Q-qué haces idiota?- se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Es una venganza, además no hay nadie-

-¿¡C-cómo que una venganza!?-

-Por ponerme celoso- miró como su pareja se ponía más rojo aun.

-¡Idiota!- salió rápidamente de la oficina hacia el ascensor seguido por el castaño quien sonreía victorioso.

Zen 1- Takafumi 0

* * *

Caminaban silenciosamente por la acera evitando los charcos de la lluvia que había caído más temprano.

"Cierto, la acera" recordó y vio que su osito caminaba por el lado de la calle lo tomó del brazo e intercambió con él.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó este confundido.

-Nada- sonrió y siguió caminando tranquilamente.- Por cierto que quieres cenar hoy.

-Mmm... pasta estaría bien, también podríamos comprarle algún postre a Hiyo.

"Pasta eh... va bien con el ambiente"

-Hiyo fue a la casa de una amiga, pero tengo un buen vino que podría acompañar la pasta y...-

-Cuidado- sintió como lo tomaban firmemente del brazo y su pareja lo acercaba a él mientras un automóvil pasaba rápidamente sobre la charca de la calle haciendo saltar el agua peligrosamente cerca. -¿Estás bien Zen?

-S-sí- se sonrojó, todo había pasado muy rápido, que se mojara un poco no era gran cosa pero su Takafumi había actuado tan genial.- Gracias.

-Supongo que iré del lado de la calle así no te mojarás estás muy distraido...-

-Eh... no, no si ya llegamos- le indico el combini aun avergonzado de haber sido rescatado de una charca de agua como toda una damisela en apuros.

"Bueno, la noche es larga aun tengo oportunidades"- pensó y se dirigió al interior de la tienda.

Zen 1 - Takafumi 1

* * *

Luego de comprar todas las cosas que necesitaban además de un postre para Hiyo el cual guardarían comenzaron a caminar por la acera hacia el departamento de Kirishima, quien caminaba por el lado que daba a la calle, si, aun no se había rendido.

-Creo que hay un desvío por aquí- habló el pelinegro.- están reparando una tubería, debemos ir por ese callejón.

-Okay, vamos por ahí-

El callejón era bastante amplio y podían caminar lado a lado sin problemas, pero estaba lúgubremente iluminado. "Tal vez ahora debería tomar su mano"pensó Zen. Un gato negro cruzó delante de ellos y se restregó contra el de ojos azules. Comenzó a ronronear y a maullar suavemente.

-¡Hey!, ese es mi gato- se acercó un hombre alto y corpulento de cara un poco aterradora.

-¿Si?-preguntó Kirishima.

-Estás diciendo que estoy mintiendo- se acerco al castaño lo suficiente como para mostrar que lo sobrepasaba al menos por dos cabezas en altura.

-N-no- palideció al ver su enormidad bien podría ser mitad gigante si los gigantes existieran, Zen no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente pero este hombre era realmente aterrador.

-Nadie dice que miente- hablo Yokozawa- aquí está su gato- tomó el minino en sus brazos y se lo entregó al hombre. Este lo recibió cuidadosamente y el animal ronroneó más fuerte.

-Gracias- se alejo con el gato en brazos.

-Nadie a quien le gusten los gatos puede ser mala persona...- se acercó a su pareja -¿Estás bien?, me pareces un poco pálido.

-Estoy bien, es la luz-

-Como tu digas- se limitó a decir y silenciosamente lo tomó de la mano.

"Noo, ya es la segunda vez del día que actúo como una damisela... bueno aun tengo oportunidades" pensó optimista mente mientras apretaba la mano de su pareja.

Zen 1 - Takafumi 2

* * *

Habían llegado a casa, y depositado las bolsas de compra encima de la mesa.

-Yo cocinaré hoy-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Claro, mi comida es muy buena pero tu Hiyo siempre terminan cocinando.- comentó sacando los ingredientes para la salsa y la pasta.

-Está bien- habló el de ojos azules y comenzó a guardar las cosas que habían comprado en sus respectivos lugares.

Lo primero que hizo fue poner a hervir el agua para cocer la pasta, y comenzó a cortar los ingredientes para la salsa.

-Así pareces mi esposa, sabes exactamente donde guardar cada cosa-

-!Cómo que esposa!, es obvio que se donde guardar cada cosa cocino más seguido aquí que en mi propia casa...- se detuvo al pensar lo que estaba diciendo

-¿Es verdad eso?

-Hmpf-

Rió suavemente y continuó cortando las verduras sin darse cuenta que no había cortado una verdura en esta ocasión.

-Auch-

-¿Qué pasó?- se acercó al castaño.

-Me corté con el cuchillo-

-Déjame ver- tomó la mano de su pareja- estás sangrando bastante.

-No es un gran corte-

-Pero es un poco profundo, hay que detener el sangrado-

-Voy por el botiquín...- se quedó sin palabras su Yokozawa, el Oso de Marukawa y su osito estaba lamiendo la herida.

-Ya está, se detuvo-

-¿T-tú lamiste mi dedo?

-Eh- el pelinegro se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Continúa si quieres- sonrió coquetamente.

-¡Idiota!- retrocedió y volvió a guardar lo que quedaba.

"Bueno creo que esto lo gané yo, ya decía que aun tenía oportunidades" pensó Zen.

Zen 2- Takafumi 2

* * *

-Está lista la pasta, en un momento saco el vino- anunció el de ojos marrones llevando dos platos a la mesa frente al televisor.

-Ok- contestó poniendo las copas encima de la mesa mientras Kirishima sacaba el vino.

-Bien, bien vamos a comer- descorchó la botella y sirvió un poco en las copas.

Había decidido que primero comerían y después verían la película, no quería perderse el ver a su pareja disfrutar de la comida y el vino, por nada el mundo.

-Itadakimasu-el pelinegro probó un bocado.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Está muy bueno-

El castaño sonrió y comieron en silencio mirándose mutuamente.

* * *

Habían terminado de comer y Yokozawa lavaba los platos, argumentando que como el no había hecho la cena tenía que ayudar con eso. Zen observaba a su osito quien para no ensuciarse se había puesto un delantal.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-

-Me encanta como te ves con delantal-sonrió coquetamente.

-Eh- un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-Dije que me encanta como te ves con delantal- se acerco por detrás y lo abrazó.

-Ahh cuidado el agua nos vas a mojar...-

-No pasa nada ya cerré la llave, además ese es el último plato- tomo el plato y lo secó y guardó mientras su osito se sacaba el delantal- Ven.- lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió al sofá. Se sentaron juntos y Takafumi lo tomó de la mano mientras miraba hacia el balcón.

-Gracias- habló el ojiazul.

-¿Por qué?- se sorprendió.

\- Por hoy, por todo, por irme a buscar, por ir juntos de compras, por cocinarme, gracias- habló avergonzado.

-¿Lo puedes repetir?-

-¡No!, idiota...-su sonrojo llegaba ahora hasta sus orejas.

Ese era su osito, lindo, tierno, gruñón, no necesitaba de ninguna estúpida película de terror para verlo actuar de forma "linda", él lo era todo el tiempo, cuando conversaba con su amigo, cuando peleaba en las reuniones, cuando discutía con sus subordinados, siempre.

-Te amo Takafumi- lo besó dulcemente y sintió como era correspondido.

Y se quedaron abrazados en el sofá tomados de la mano, escuchando y observando la ciudad nocturna toda la noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente caminaba distraído por la editorial cuando chocó con alguien. Su bolso cayó y se abrió desparramándose algunas cosas por el suelo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, alzando la vista, era Takano.

-No hay problema Kirishima-san- ayudó a recoger las cosas que habían caído al piso.-No sabía que le gustaran las películas de terror- comentó al encontrar la comprada y no usada cinta.

-No en realidad no, me dijeron que era una buena táctica para ver el lado "lindo" de tu pareja, pero al final no la necesité-sonrió.

-Así que el lado lindo...-

-Si la quieres te la doy, después de todo no la necesito.-le ofreció.

-Aceptaré su oferta, gracias- sonrió misteriosamente y se fue dejando a un pensativo Zen, tratando de averiguar por qué Takano necesitaría algo como eso, en fin, por último aquella película serviría para algo.


End file.
